


make you feel my love

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Relationship, and gives eudora gifts, diego wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: from a tumblr headcanon from @waverly-earp that Eudora has spare glasses for Diego. It came out a bit angstier than I intended.





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr headcanon from @waverly-earp that Eudora has spare glasses for Diego. It came out a bit angstier than I intended.

“Son of a bitch,” Diego swore, as he missed a step and almost skidded down a flight of stairs.

There was a reported murder on the ground floor of the building he'd just broken into, but he's lost his left contact along the way and right now his depth perception was shit.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs,  he quietly opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank  _goodness_  it was already unlocked. God knows Patch would be only too happy to add vandalism to her usual litany of threats if he’d busted the door open. 

“Checking the door instead of breaking it down? That’s growth.” 

Diego yelped as he came face to face with the woman who perpetually occupied his thoughts and he immediately raised his hands when she began digging into her jacket pocket.

 “Don’t taze me!” He took a step back. “I can explain-”

“Save your excuses.”  Detective Eudora Patch was not amused, though she moved close and pressed something in his gloved hand. “You have five minutes before my backup gets here.” And without a backward glance, she left, her heeled boots making efficient clicks on the concrete floor.

Flustered, Diego closed his eyes, inhaling the faint fragrance of her shampoo and the lotion. When they were together, every night after she showered, he’d help her lotion her skin, pressing kisses and nuzzles along the way, as she giggled that his facial hair tickled.

They were so happy and in love. 

Too bad love wasn’t enough.

He opened his eyes to see what she’d given him and inhaled sharply. There, was his old pair of glasses with the scratched lens and a broken frame repaired with Crazy Glue. He bit his lip as he remembered how it broke. They were arguing and he’d whipped it off his face, and flung it on the table where it slid off and fell apart, just like their relationship.

Patch could handle him, or so he thought, and he never his ugliness from her. But after one too many blowup fights, she couldn’t do it anymore. He didn't blame her but he always resented her.

Sighing, he pulled his gloves off to take the remaining contact out so he could put on his glasses.

"But how did you know I needed it?" Diego wondered out loud. Had she been looking out for him, and heard him almost break his ass on the stairs? But why was she carrying his old glasses around?

Time was ticking away though, so he worked quickly, till he heard sirens approaching.

* * *

**_The next day_ **

Eudora was on her third cup of coffee for the evening, though she knew it would fuck up her sleep.

“Not like it matters,” she grumbled, pouring over the details of her latest case. She barely slept as is, worrying about Diego.  That one day she’d be called to a crime scene, and he’d be there, sprawled on the floor, dead. "It'll serve him right, trying to play hero."

A shadow fell across her desk. “Talking to yourself, Detective? That's not crazy at all.” 

Eudora looked up and ignored the fluttering in her stomach at Diego's handsome face and his beautiful brown eyes.  He was in his usual turtleneck sweater that clung to his muscled chest, though he'd left his harness of knives thankfully.

“Here to turn yourself in for trespassing ?” She began frostily, because she'd been staring too long at his body. "Because you're not supposed to-" She stopped, confused when Diego leaned forward and placed a plastic grocery bag on her desk. “What’s this?”

“I got jumped after I left the building, and it could've gone bad without the glasses.” And just as quickly as he came, he disappeared, leaving Eudora gawking at his retreating back. Emotions washed over her- fear that one day she wouldn't be there to help him, and then what would happen? Anger that Diego just wouldn't listen and let the police do their job. Sadness that he did this to feel worthy of something. 

Finally, she pulled herself together, and shoved the bag in her desk drawer, not wanting anyone to see her accepting presents from a known troublemaker.

* * *

 

Eudora waited till everyone left for the night before she pulled it out again, her eyes opening wide at the assortment of gifts. Because even though it was in a crumpled grocery store plastic bag, with the receipt still in it (probably so she knew he didn’t steal anything), these were  _presents_  for her.

There were four types of tea- green, black, red and white, and she smiled, imagining Diego cursing up a storm on Aisle 8 while he figured out which ones to get. How did he know she needed to switch to tea?

There was a short stainless steel travel mug, that didn’t have a handle cause she hated how those would make it hard to fit in the dishwasher.

And jammed in the bottom, was a fake plant with green spiky leaves in a basketweave pot. He'd joked she needed to decorate her desk to his taste since she always brought him there to lecture him. 

“Oh Diego,” she whispered, setting everything on her desk. “I miss you. Too bad that’s not enough.” Sighing, Eudora set her jaw. She'd have to stay firm with Diego, warning him about his choices because it would. Sure he'd be upset in the short term, but he needed to know that it was _wrong,_ that he could be killed. 

They _couldn't_ get back together,but maybe even with their disagreements, they would feel each other's love. 

**Author's Note:**

> the potted plant is the one we see on Patch's desk, and the stainless steel mug is the one we see her with. My headcanon is that he gifted those little things to her.  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
